parce que la nuit est sombre et pleine de terreurs
by AnnaMejai
Summary: Être brisé, en pièces détachées, à tel point que nos objectifs de vie n'existent plus, et choisir de se lancer sur les traces du Monstre que l'on devrait fuir, c'est prendre un risque. Le risque de LE trouver et ainsi de perdre l'unique but qu'il nous restait. Et si c'est LUI qui nous trouve en premier... que fait-on ? Petite dédicace à Florence et Nathalie ;)
Je m'appelle Will Graham, mon métier... J'enseigne le profilage. Ou plutôt je l'enseignais, quoiqu'aujourd'hui ça n'a plus tellement d'importance. À l'instant même, je suis à des milliers de kilomètres de chez moi à la recherche d'un être effrayant. Il fut mon psychiatre, mon ami assez étrangement, mon bourreau également qui m'a laissé pour mort, le ventre ouvert dans sa cuisine. Il existe un détail plus terrifiant que cela encore. La presse a surnommé cette personne "Hannibal le cannibale" et je puis assurer que pour une fois, les médias n'ont rien inventé.

Pourtant, même en sachant cela, après avoir frôlé la mort de ses mains, je suis toujours à sa poursuite. Cet homme me fascine, il m'obsède totalement. C'est comme si j'oubliais toute idée de morale ou de conventions sociales acceptables. Quand il a disparu si brutalement de mon univers, il y a presque deux ans, je me suis senti volé, dépossédé, mais sans en reconnaître la raison. D'un seul coup, plus rien ne comptait, hormis son absence. Et bien que je l'aie réalisé et accepté très récemment, je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi. N'importe qui de sensé serait glacé d'effroi, rien qu'au souvenir d'avoir pu être un jour familier avec pareil monstre. Moi, j'en redemande. La folie que j'ai jusqu'alors contemplée de plus ou moins loin chez les autres, est en train de m'engloutir tout entier.

Estimant ne devoir aucune explication à quiconque, surtout pas au peu d'entourages qu'il me reste, j'ai traversé l'Atlantique, l'ai cherché en France, en Italie pour remonter maintenant sa trace jusqu'en Lituanie, son pays d'origine. À Kaunas, là où son histoire prend racine.  
Assis à l'arrière d'un taxi, je regarde le paysage défiler dans le soleil couchant. Il fera bientôt nuit. Soudain, nous nous arrêtons. Dans un anglais approximatif, le chauffeur m'indique que c'est là, et sans cérémonie m'annonce le prix de la course. Préoccupé par plus important, je ne cherche pas à discuter, lui donne ce qu'il demande puis le regarde s'en aller, me laissant seul devant un majestueux portail. Ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste : il est envahi de plantes grimpantes. Au bout, j'aperçois le manoir familial. C'est franchement lugubre, il ne manque plus que le thème de Dracula, Prince des Ténèbres pour que l'illusion soit totale. Pourtant, je suis persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une très belle bâtisse autrefois.

Ne souhaitant pas passer la nuit dehors, je me faufile là où je peux et pénètre l'enceinte du jardin. Plus je m'approche, plus la nuit s'installe, moins je me sens courageux. Je ne crois pas aux fantômes et autres délirium de l'imaginaire, mais ce que je pourrais trouver là me terrifie à un tout autre niveau.  
La grande porte souffre et grince lorsque je la pousse. Son bois gonflé d'humidité et déformé par les années racle contre les dalles du sol. Je ménage un passage suffisant pour entrer et tente de distinguer le décor pendant que je fouille ma besace à la recherche de ma torche électrique. Ce manoir conserve bel et bien des vestiges de son lustre d'antan, cachés sous la crasse des années de non-entretien et les modifications que les derniers occupants y avaient faites, mais présents.  
Là, sous une couche de plâtre s'effritant, se dévoilent des boiseries peintes ou encore tout en haut des colonnes, on distingue également des chapiteaux travaillés. Mais assez rêvassé, il est temps de fouiller les lieux.

Deux heures plus tard, je n'ai rien trouvé de concluant. La fatigue du voyage me rattrape tandis qu'une autre piste se refroidit. Il faut que je prenne l'air cinq minutes. À force de respirer la poussière, j'ai l'impression d'en avoir ingurgité des kilos entiers, jusqu'à me sentir oppressé. À moins que l'atmosphère des lieux n'ait finalement eu raison de moi. Comme je me trouve dans une des caves, je dois remonter. L'air de la nuit est plutôt frais, mais il me fait du bien. Autour se déploient des hectares de forêt bruissant d'une activité peu soupçonnée par les citadins. Un gros nuage noir dérive dans le ciel, dissimulant peu à peu l'astre lunaire, étendant sur le domaine une obscurité tenace.  
Et soudain, alors que je ne distingue plus grand-chose, on me saisit, bloquant mes bras en arrière. La méthode est efficace et la poigne irrésistible. Une main puissante appuie quelque part entre ma clavicule et mon épaule, sur un point de pression sanguine. Étrangement, je ne ressens aucune violence gratuite, juste une féroce implacabilité. Devant mes yeux se mettent à danser des étoiles. Ce ne sont pas celles du ciel. Et tandis que je sombre dans l'inconscience, mes genoux ployant sous moi, une voix familière me chuchote au creux de l'oreille.

\- Je suis tellement ravi que vous ne portiez plus cet après-rasage immonde.

Hannibal !

Je ne saurais dire combien de temps plus tard, toutefois, j'émerge une première fois. Je suis couché sur la banquette arrière d'un gros véhicule, menotté à la poignée à main de la porte et si j'en juge par mes capacités ralenties, ainsi que la pénibilité que j'éprouve à garder les yeux ouverts, je suis en plus du reste certainement drogué. Effectivement, quelques secondes après, j'aperçois une poche transparente assez reconnaissable, suspendue à l'appui-tête du siège passager, reliée à mes veines par un fin tube de plastique.

\- Ne luttez pas Will. C'est un produit très efficace. Je vous promets que je ne compte pas vous faire de mal.

Hannibal, découpé en ombre chinoise, me jette de courts regards depuis le rétroviseur, tandis que nous roulons dans la nuit. Comme sa voix m'avait manquée. J'ai presque une boule dans la gorge en l'entendant. Cependant, au vu de notre dernier tête-à-tête et bien qu'il prétende ne pas en avoir après mon intégrité physique, je ne me sens pas tranquille.

\- Alors pourquoi toute cette peine ? Le questionnai-je avec lenteur et prudence.

\- Parce que c'est mieux ainsi. Dormez. Nous avons encore de la route. Je serai toujours là lorsque vous vous réveillerez.

Épuisé de combattre le sédatif, je cesse immédiatement, ne me sentant même pas partir. Quand je me réveille la seconde fois, je suis couché dans un lit, totalement libre de mes mouvements. Enfin en théorie. Si je n'ai aucune entrave physique, mon corps me semble complètement anesthésié. J'ignore ce qu'il y avait dans la perfusion, mais de toute évidence, Hannibal m'en a injecté une sacrée dose. Mes muscles paraissent avoir fondu en même temps que mon cerveau, et je mets vraiment longtemps à me rendre compte qu'en dehors de mon pantalon et mon t-shirt, je ne porte plus rien de mes autres effets. Quant à me mettre debout, toutes mes tentatives se soldent par un résultat si peu reluisant, que je finis par abandonner, en m'affaissant mollement par terre.  
La porte de la pièce où je me trouve s'ouvre alors sur mon ravisseur. Il demeure plus élégant que le commun des mortels, même après avoir troqué ses costumes contre un pantalon droit et un pull à léger col V, dont les manches sont relevées sur ses avant-bras musclés. C'est vraiment injuste. Tiens, ses cheveux sont un peu plus courts. Cela lui va bien.

\- Vous n'abandonnez jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Me dit-il en s'avançant.

Comme si mon poids importait peu, il me soulève sous les aisselles et m'assoit correctement sur le lit. Cela tangue, mais je parviens miraculeusement à me tenir.

\- Vous, si ?

\- Jamais, me répond-il tout en prenant place à côté de moi. À l'occasion, je diffère mes projets, mais je ne les abandonne pas.

Un long silence s'impose entre nous, avant que je réalise être en train de penser à voix haute.

\- Pourtant, tu m'as bien abandonné, moi.

Oh seigneur, était-ce un sanglot que j'ai émis en même temps que ce monstrueux aveu de faiblesse ? Et je l'ai tutoyé par-dessus le marché... Ça devient carrément gênant là. Au fond de ses étonnantes prunelles, je peux lire tellement de choses. Elles se trouvaient déjà là bien avant, comme une langue étrangère, mais qu'aujourd'hui je suis enfin en mesure de traduire.

\- Les choses... Les choses n'ont pas tourné comme je l'avais espéré à Baltimore. Tu n'étais pas encore prêt. Crois bien que te laisser en arrière m'a coûté plus que tu ne l'imagines.

Lui aussi est passé au "tu". En un sens, notre "intimité" d'autrefois n'en devient que plus profonde, plus personnelle encore.

\- Tu mens.

\- Non, Will. Je ne t'ai jamais menti. J'ai parfois tu la vérité, afin d'assouvir ma curiosité, mais te raconter des mensonges n'a jamais fait partie de mes plans.

Il prend mon visage en coupe entre ses mains. Ont-elles toujours été aussi fortes ? Je n'arrive plus à penser, alors je ferme les yeux.

\- Combien de temps dureront les effets de la drogue ?

\- Quelques heures. Tu ne te sens pas bien ?

\- Je n'arrive pas à réfléchir, mon esprit se dérobe. Et face à toi, c'est impossible de rester aussi faible.

Un gloussement discret lui échappe. Cela l'amuse, pourtant il n'en profite pas et me relâche doucement.

\- Je suis navré. N'aie pas peur de moi. Repose-toi, nous discuterons lorsque tu te sentiras en pleine possession de tes moyens.

Il se lève et, délicatement, me rallonge sur le matelas. C'est vraiment déstabilisant. Je le regarde sortir, remarquant qu'il ne ferme pas à clef. Cela n'a pas trente-six significations. Soit il me fait totalement confiance pour ne pas faire de bêtises, soit il ne craint pas que je tente de m'enfuir parce que cela est impossible. Quoi qu'il en soit, je ne tarde pas à fermer les yeux encore une fois.

Je rêve. Oui, il s'agit certainement d'un rêve, rien n'a de forme précise, tout est impalpable. J'entends des mots qui résonnent, je vois des bribes d'images qui me fuient aussitôt qu'elles m'apparaissent. La frustration me gagne. Je me sens perdu, alors mes pieds démarrent une course et à ma grande horreur je n'avance pas. Mon cœur s'emballe, il cogne dans mon torse tel un tambour guerrier. C'est la panique. Et puis brusquement, je me réveille. Hannibal me secouant par les épaules, penché au-dessus de moi, la mine un peu inquiète.

\- Will, est-ce que tu m'entends ? Tu es en sécurité, ce n'était qu'un mauvais rêve.

\- Hein ?

Mon éloquence elle aussi a décidé de se faire la malle. Fantastique. Il me faut quelques instants pour revenir totalement à moi, ensuite je réalise que je suis en sueur et haletant.  
C'est toujours la même pièce, je me trouve couché sur le lit et il y a un plateau rempli de nourriture avec une assiette couverte d'une cloche, attendant sur la console près de la porte. Mon ex-psychiatre assit au bord du matelas, à côté de moi.

\- Cela va mieux ?

\- Oui. Merci de m'avoir réveillé.

\- Je t'en prie. Tu t'agitais beaucoup, j'ai pensé que ce serait préférable.

Il se lève, traverse la chambre et ouvre la porte.

\- Je t'ai laissé de quoi te restaurer, me dit-il. Je retourne en bas. Nous discuterons dès que tu seras prêt.

\- Attends... Est-ce que...

\- C'est du poisson. Je n'ai pas changé, mais tu as besoin d'être en forme et je souhaite que ces retrouvailles se fassent sur de bonnes bases, acheva-t-il avant de passer la porte.

Il me ménage beaucoup et je ne me résous pas à croire qu'il n'est pas sincère. Après tout, il a dit vrai tout à l'heure, mentir n'est pas dans ses habitudes. J'arrive à me lever cette fois et la première chose que je fais, c'est regarder par la fenêtre où je me trouve. Mais je ne distingue rien susceptible de me renseigner, il fait nuit. Il y a beaucoup d'arbres et pas de lune pour les éclairer. Affamé, je finis par m'intéresser à la nourriture. Il y a du pain, des fruits, et sous la cloche, une assiette garnie d'un beau filet de poisson, de riz ainsi que de quelques légumes. Et j'ai droit à des couverts parfaitement fonctionnels et pointus à souhait. J'y vois une autre preuve de confiance.

Rassasié et à nouveau maître de moi, je décide qu'il est temps de passer à la suite. En partant, je prends le plateau avec moi. C'est une grande maison, il y a beaucoup de portes dans le couloir où se situe la chambre d'où je sors et au bout, trône l'escalier. Il est large et donne sur un hall autour duquel se répartissent les autres pièces. J'entends un air d'opéra venir de ma gauche une fois en bas, mais c'est sur la droite qu'il y a des bruits d'activité humaine, en provenance d'une porte blanche entrouverte. Il s'agit de la cuisine, sûrement la pièce favorite de mon hôte. Il est debout devant l'évier et rince un large plat étincelant en chantonnant tout bas.  
Grand Dieu, il agit de façon si "normale" que s'en est trop bizarre. Il y a sur mon plateau de quoi lui rendre ce qu'il m'a fait et pourtant aucune envie de vengeance ne m'anime. J'ai passé des mois à sa recherche, sans songer sérieusement à mes actions lorsque nous nous retrouverions. Peut-être imaginais-je ne jamais y parvenir. Mais maintenant qu'il m'a trouvé, mon but n'existe plus et je n'ai aucun objectif. Perdu dans mes tourments, je ne l'ai pas vu se retourner. Il est là, devant moi, un simple comptoir en bois nous séparant. Ses yeux étonnants me détaillent, posant des questions muettes et sa posture égalant les statues dans leur immobilisme.

\- Merci d'avoir ramené cela Will, me dit-il en tendant les mains pour se saisir de ma charge.

Incapable de fournir une réponse, je hoche la tête une fois et lui donne le plateau. En un tour de main, il lave ce qui doit l'être. Plus rapidement que je ne l'espérais, il me fait face.

\- Te sens-tu bien ? Tu es un peu pâle.

\- Je suis nerveux, mais ça va, lui répondis-je sans parvenir à le regarder dans les yeux.

\- Nous voilà revenus très loin en arrière, soupire-t-il. Souhaites-tu que nous parlions ici ou le salon te conviendrait-il mieux ?

Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que cette conversation banale est le prémice d'un moment crucial ?

\- Hum, je ne sais pas. Peut-être serons-nous mieux assis.

Il me passe devant, afin de me guider jusqu'à la pièce où résonne la musique. Cela me permet de l'étudier un peu mieux, maintenant que j'ai retrouvé toutes mes facultés. Il se meut tel un félin, gracieux et sûr de sa puissance. Son corps n'est-il pas plus musclé qu'autrefois ? Il baisse le volume de la musique grâce à une télécommande, puis prend place dans un fauteuil royal, me laissant l'initiative de choisir celui qui me conviendrait. Il y a un sofa, une sorte de fauteuil moderne qui tient plus du transat et le jumeau de celui sur lequel Hannibal se trouve. Je m'installe dans ce dernier, symboliquement nous voici à égalité, mais je suis cruellement conscient de la supériorité du cannibale.

\- Comment m'as-tu retrouvé ?

\- Tu es direct. Es-tu certain de vouloir démarrer par cela ?

\- Par quoi d'autre ?

\- Tu pourrais me parler de ce que tu as fait depuis tout ce temps, me propose-t-il.

\- Cela sonnerait trop comme une thérapie, je ne suis plus ton patient. Et puis, j'ai comme l'impression que tu en connais au moins les grandes lignes. N'est-ce pas ?

\- C'est possible en effet. Sachant cela, dois-je réellement te dire comment j'ai su où tu étais ?

Il ne cessera donc jamais ses petits jeux ?

\- Oui. J'aimerais éclaircir certains points.

\- Je veux quelque chose en échange.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je veux la voir.

Voir quoi ? Devant mon air un peu perplexe, il précise sa pensée. Il veut voir la cicatrice qu'il m'a faite.

\- N'as-tu pas déjà assouvi ta curiosité lorsque j'étais inconscient ? M'étonnais-je.

\- Je n'ai pas touché à un seul de tes cheveux Will, je n'ai fait que retirer ton manteau, ton pull et tes chaussures.

Ne sachant trop ce que je dois en tirer comme conclusion, je soulève mon t-shirt et baisse légèrement le haut de mon pantalon, en détournant la tête. Je n'ai pas envie de voir ce que cela lui fait. La balafre traverse mon abdomen un peu au-dessus du nombril en un macabre sourire. Étonnamment, elle trace une simple ligne courbe, mais pas déformée, ni boursouflée. On pourrait objectivement dire que c'est une marque "parfaite" .

\- Merci, dit-il. Je t'ai brièvement perdu à ta sortie de l'hôpital, mais retrouvé, là où je pensais que tu serais, en Louisiane. Cela m'a étonné que tu confies tes chiens à quelqu'un.

\- S'il te plaît, c'est un sujet sensible, j'aimerais mieux qu'on évite de l'aborder pour l'instant.

\- Tu as ma parole, je n'y ferai plus aucune allusion.

\- Donc tu m'as fait espionner pendant tout ce temps ? Par qui ?

\- L'important ne réside pas dans cette question, Will. J'ai su que tu avais quitté ton boulot, pour le reste, j'imagine que tu souhaitais te faire oublier. Et il y a quelques jours, voilà que tu disparais à nouveau. Quand j'ai compris que tu traversais l'océan à ma recherche, je me suis dit que ta quête, tôt ou tard, te ferait atterrir dans ce lieu de mon enfance. Manifestement, mon sens de la déduction demeure exact.

\- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi m'avoir enlevé comme ça ?

\- J'ai besoin de toi.

Sa phrase n'avait pas d'autre signification. Il ne requerait pas ma présence à ses côtés pour une raison particulière, ni par nécessité d'accomplir un dessein. Il avait seulement "besoin de moi". Nous approchions d'un point de non-retour. Lâchement, je baissais la tête.

\- Ne te détourne pas Will, gronde-t-il.

\- Je... Je ne peux pas.

Je l'entends soupirer. Pendant un instant, il n'y a plus entre nous que des non-dits et une symphonie d'un grand auteur classique. Puis Hannibal reprend la parole.

\- Pourquoi étais-tu à ma recherche ?

Il m'accorde un peu de répit, et me donne un endroit par où commencer. Comment le lui avouer. Ne serais-je pas à tout jamais en son pouvoir si c'est le cas ? Et puis, je n'imagine pas passer le reste de ma vie à ses côtés, faisant des dîners fins de viande humaine, l'air de rien. Mais je ne prévois pas non plus continuer mon existence ainsi. Tel un fantôme, un être pathétique et sans but. Le délai accordé à mon besoin de temps pour réfléchir expire bientôt, je dois choisir.

\- Will, pourquoi étais-tu à ma recherche ?

\- Je... Je ne peux pas continuer comme ça. Je n'arrive pas à te sortir de ma tête. Tu es présent quand je m'endors, quand je me réveille. Tu es avec moi à tous moments du jour et de la nuit, quoi que je fasse. Je n'ai plus de but, plus d'envie. C'est comme si en partant tu m'avais brisé, et plus aucune de mes pièces n'est à sa place. Je suis parti à ta recherche sans espoir, sans idée de ce que je ferai si je finissais par te trouver. Et je ne le sais toujours pas maintenant que je t'ai sous les yeux.

Il se retranche dans le silence, certainement dans son "palais mental". Une image fugace de nos anciennes séances traverse ma rétine, comme lorsque je lui posais une question à laquelle il voulait répondre par une de ses paroles sibyllines.  
Cette fois, je n'entends rien de tel. Il a cessé de bouger, de parler, de cligner des yeux et si je ne le voyais pas respirer, je pourrais croire qu'il s'est statufié. Soudain, dans ses yeux j'aperçois son alter ego, cette entité si étroitement liée à lui qu'ils ne font qu'un et qui prend les commandes lorsqu'il est temps de tuer. La peur me paralyse alors, tandis qu'Hannibal s'extirpe de son fauteuil pour se mettre à genoux devant moi. Il me plaque doucement au fond du fauteuil d'une main sur le torse. Mon cœur battant la chamade, cogne contre mes côtes, affolé tel un oiseau dans une cage. Ses yeux capturent les miens, et il se penche lentement sur moi. Seuls quelques centimètres nous séparent au moment où il change de cap. Sans briser le contact visuel, il descend encore et encore, jusqu'à ce que sa figure se retrouve face à mon ventre. Ma poitrine va exploser si mon rythme cardiaque ne baisse pas immédiatement. Son autre main se glisse sous mon t-shirt, veillant à ne pas me toucher, puis le relève de façon à mettre à l'air tout mon abdomen contracté de terreur.  
Enfin, il me libère et je peux fermer les yeux. J'ignore ce qu'il va faire, ma gorge me semble étranglée par une main invisible, je suis terrifié comme je ne l'ai jamais été. Ses lèvres chaudes et sèches se posent sur ma cicatrice. Il la baise comme on le ferait d'une relique, avec ferveur, dévotion et le plus sacré des respects.  
Cet homme réveille en moi des sentiments très puissants et de toutes sortes. Il m'a fait ressentir la haine, goûter la colère, apprécier la peur. Bien sûr, il m'a offert aussi de la joie, une singulière amitié, et finalement le voilà devant moi, plus mystérieux que jamais, me destinant un autre présent que j'appréhende d'ouvrir. Arrivant à la fin de la ligne, il pose son front sur ma peau et ne bouge plus.  
Nous restons un moment comme cela. Mon cœur finit par apaiser sa course folle, et bientôt, il ne résonne plus dans mes oreilles. Qu'allons-nous faire maintenant ? Hannibal se redresse lentement et se met debout, tout en me tendant la main. Je l'attrape. Il me conduit à travers la maison, nous traversons des pièces en enfilade, toutes teintées du goût sûr et sans défaut du cannibale. Il m'entraîne à sa suite, vers une porte derrière laquelle se déroule un escalier qui descend jusqu'à une cave. Hannibal me lâche la main et ne me regarde pas.

\- Si tu descends, lorsque tu remonteras tu seras différent. Et tu ne pourras plus me quitter. Si tu ne viens pas avec moi, tu peux toujours essayer de t'enfuir, tes affaires sont sur le sofa du vestibule. Mais tôt ou tard, nos chemins se recroiseront, sois en bien conscient. Je me ferai oublier suffisamment longtemps pour que tu puisses construire quelque chose, et à mon retour, je te prendrais tout. Absolument tout, Will, et quand il n'y aura plus rien à te prendre, je te prendrais toi.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Parce que la nuit est sombre et pleine de terreur et que je veux ta lumière pour la traverser, parce que je suis comme cela : un monstre cruel et sans pitié, égoïste, mais qui de façon très contradictoire ne souhaite que le meilleur pour toi. Et ce que cette misérable Terre a, à offrir de mieux, c'est moi.

Sur ces paroles plus sincères que jamais, il s'enfonce dans les ténèbres de la cave, me laissant seul.

Prenant une respiration profonde, je ferme les yeux et expire tout l'air de mes poumons jusqu'à ce que cela devienne douloureux. Lorsqu'ils se remplissent à nouveau d'oxygène, mon choix est fait. J'agrippe la rampe solidement et amorce ma descente. Je le regretterai peut-être et je perdrai certainement une part de moi en chemin, mais je préfère éviter des souffrances inutiles, sachant que toute tentative de bonheur sans lui ne serait qu'illusion. Hannibal sera toujours de mon côté, et à sa manière, il prendra soin de moi ainsi que je l'avais fait des années durant, pour les chiens errants. Pas après pas, un degré à la fois, l'obscurité m'avale tout entier et jamais ne me laissera partir.


End file.
